isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
is the common term referred to the magical system used in the In Another World With My Smartphone series. Overview The magic system of In Another World With My Smartphone is based on the user's affinity for certain aptitudes, or abilities over a certain element. There are seven elements that one can have an aptitude for: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Dark, and Null . Magic Mechanics All people are born with "magical energy", but one must have the aptitude to use it . Not all people have the aptitude for any type of magic other than Null, which is a special case . An example in both the manga and the anime: Elze and Linze are twins, but Linze is able to use water magic where Elze has no aptitude for the aforementioned. The aptitude for certain element can be discovered by using small shards of magic stones (spell stones) of different colors, each element having a different color stone. If a person chants a spell while holding a magic stone, and the magic stone reacts, then the person has an aptitude for that element (excluding Null, which everyone has) . Aptitudes also have intensity. The more intense one's aptitude is, the more powerful his/her spells are . This was shown when Linze, an adept wizard caused a trickle of water to fall from the stone while Touya, a novice wizard caused a small geyser to erupt with the very same spell that Linze used. To test for one's aptitude, one must say "Come forth, element". To use a null spell, one must simply say the spell's name. Below are the different elements one can control: The amount of aptitudes one has varies per person, but the more aptitudes one has, the rarer his/her magic capability is . This means that it is extremely rare to have three aptitudes, as stated by Linze, while it is more common to have two aptitudes, and it is the most common to have one aptitude. The exception is Mochizuki Touya, who is the only person capable of handling all seven stones . In the Light Novel only, Linze continues to explain that a person with more than one aptitude can have an affinity for an element over the other. For example, Linze is better at using fire than at light although her affinity for water is unknown. In Volume 4 of the Light Novel is explained that the magic capacity of the user can make the spells more powerful or weak, this was explained when Touya used for the first time the Null spell Gravity, the original user was only able to make things a little more heavy while Touya is able to increase the weight to various tons. Spells Mechanics Spells are what magic users chant in order to use the magic they are capable of. Most spells seen follow a certain pattern. In this chart, the spell is in a left-to-right pattern, meaning that the spell starts with the calling and ends with the name: In both the anime and the manga, it has been stated that there are different grades of spells, implying that not all spells follow this pattern. This was proven with the ice spell Linze used, which has no calling. A skilled enough mage can bypass this entirely. Additionally, null spells do not follow this pattern. Instead, the name of the spell must be recited. In chapter five of the first volume of the manga, Linze wanted to learn a new water spell, but it was difficult for her to learn it because she didn't understand the meaning of the spell. The spell was, "Come forth water, impact the surface, Bubble Bomb". After Touya helped Linze understand the mechanics of the spell, Linze could use the aforementioned spell. This means that one must know what the spell does in order to use it. References Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Abilities Category:Magic